sdlibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytime
Storytime Kits Available from the Central Library Here are the themes and basic content for the Summer Reading Storytime kits. Remember we will have two copies of each kit circulating to any branch that wants it. If you have any questions feel free to call or email. (Laurie, Central) 'Kit #1: Rain' Books: Sector 7. David Wiesner Listen to the Rain. Bill Martin Rain Player. David Wisniewski Rain Feet. Angela Johnson (board book) Rain. Manya Stojic Umbrella. Taro Yashima Bringing the Rain to Kapiti Plain. Verna Aardema Music/Movement CD: "Can a Jumbo Jet Sing the Alphabet" by Hap Palmer Puppet Fold and Cut Story Two Rhymes Felt Story 'Kit #2: Ocean' Books: Good Thing you’re Not an Octopus! Julie Markes This is the Ocean. Kersten Hamilton Into the A, B, Sea. Deborah Lee Rose Surprising Sharks. Nicola Davies (NON FIC) Fish Eyes. Lois Ehlert Undersea Animals. Jane H. Buxton (pop up) Music/Movement CD: "One Light, One Sun" by Raffi Two Puppets Two Tell and Draw Stories Two Fingerplays Felt Story 'Kit #3: Pirates' Books: How I became a pirate. Melinda Long Pirates don’t change diapers. Melinda Long Edward and the pirates. David McPhail The Castaway pirates. Ray Marshall (pop up) Pirate Girl. Cornelia Funke Roger the Jolly pirate. Brett Helquist Pirates: Robbers of the High Seas. Gail Gibbons (NON FIC) Music/Movement CD: "Pegleg Tango" by Captain Bogg & Salty Puppet Tell and Draw Story Fingerplay Felt Story 'Kit #4: Bath Time' Books: Bath time for Biscuit. Alyssa Capucilli Rub-a-Dub Sub. Linda Ashman No More water in the tub. Tedd Arnold Bath time. Jane Gerver 10 Little Rubber Ducks. Eric Carle The Scrubbly-bubbly car wash. Irene O’Garden Music/Movement: CD- "Platinum Favorites" by Sesame Street Rubber Duckies (30) Rhyme Two Fingerplays Felt Story 'Kit #5: Beach Day (note: we only have 1 kit for this theme)' Books: Sea, Sand, Me! Patricia Hubbell Beach Day! Patricia Lakin Hello Ocean! Pam Muñoz Ryan (Hello ocean=Hola mar for Spanish version) Beach Day. Karen Roosa Bats at the Beach. Brian Lies Flotsam. David Wiesner Music/Movement CD: "You make me feel like dancing" by The Wiggles Tell and Draw Story Two Rhymes Fingerplay Two Felt Stories 'Kit #6: Freshwater and Wetlands' Books: The Wide-mouthed frog. Keith Faulkner Kiss! Kiss! Margaret Wild Turtle Splash!'' Cathryn Falwell'' Hilda must be dancing. Karma Wilson Babies in the Bayou. Jim Arnosky Alligator boy. Cynthia Rylant Music/Movement CD: "Kids in Action" by Greg and Steve Puppet Tell and Draw Story Two Fingerplays Felt Story 'Kit #7: Water~ the “mashup”' Books: The Water Hole. Graeme Base Parrotfish. Jody Sullivan Rake (NON FIC) Water Dance. Thomas Locker Baby Animals of the Ocean. Carmen Bredeson (NON FIC) The Drop goes Plop. Sam Godwin (NON FIC) Wet Dog. Elise Broach Music/Movement CD: "Splash Zone: Singable sea songs just for kids" by Linda Arnold Puppet Poem Rhyme Three Felt Stories 'Kit #8: In the Water' Books: Froggy Learns to Swim. Jonathan London Duck Dunks. Lynne Berry The Hiccupping Hippo. Keith Faulkner (pop up) How Do I love you? Leslie Kimmelman Sail Away. Donald Crews Over in the Ocean in a Coral Reef. Marianne Berkes (counting) Music/Movement CD: "Victor Vito" by Laurie Berkner Puppet Rhyme Fingerplay Two Felt Stories Baby/Toddler I had a baby lapsit storytime in my last position, and the real focus for that storytime is on the parents. Baby storytimes are great ways to get the parents to develop reading routines with their kids, and essential to help kids learn to love reading early on. We had board books for every baby/parent (or adult...I had a lot of grandmas) so that the baby could follow along while I was reading. Music of course was really popular, as were finger puppets (great ones available from Folkmanis). (Kirby, Central) The most popular items in my baby/toddler story time have been the egg shakers and the felt board. The babies love to shake the eggs, and the toddlers are fascinated with taking the felts off the board and putting them back on. You can make your own using felt and either sandpaper or velcro on the back, or laminating shapes and attaching them with sandpaper or velcro (Leslie, Rancho Penasquitos Library) After attending a recent Infopeople training: "Simply Irresistible, story times for newborns to two years", I realized that it is not really effective to have a story time for babies and toddlers. Developmentally, children are very different at different ages. Babies need a lot of interaction close to them, while 24 month olds need to be doing a lot of activity. I decided to split up my story times. Starting in May, I will have 3 story times: "Hug-a-By Baby", for babies 0-12 months "Stepping Up", for ages 12-24 months "Toddler" for ages 24-36 months. They all occur back-to-back. I am doing the first 2, and a volunteer will do the 3rd. I will have adult volunteers in the room to play with and/or occupy the children that are not in the targeted age group, since many families have more than one child under 5. I'll let you know how it goes! (Leslie, MX) Preschool One thing I've started is a draw-a-story opening, where I use a whiteboard to introduce the theme of the storytime by drawing out the figure while telling an accompanying story. For instance, for a frog theme I used an old book called Tell & Draw Stories by Margaret Olson [1] where it begins with two bugs (the frog eyes) flying around a lake (the frog's body) and so on until by the end of the story I've drawn out the image of a frog. The book's stories are suggestions, of course, and you can come up with your own as you draw out the images. Recommended for Pre-K - 1st grade. (Erwin) Category:storytime